


Youngcest Manip

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Misfits
Genre: Incest, M/M, Manip, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Old work, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another old manip, this one is straight from the grave. Prolly not a good idea to look if you're squicked out by brothercest. For everyone else, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Youngcest Manip

[ ](http://i1139.photobucket.com/albums/n560/youtoxic/Youngcest%20Misfits/young_cest.png)


End file.
